Goodnight
by kaorinakano1
Summary: For the last time, they exchanged goodnights. Hoping there will be goodmornings too.


**This fanfic is based on chapter 458 of the manga. It's kinda short so I'm sorry. Please do enjoy.**

* * *

She stared at the familiar white ceiling. Can't say a thing, she just listened to them for the last time. They're already planning for the redheaded girl's funeral.

"Hold it there, would ya?" a familiar voice suddenly enters the room. Kagura tried her best to look at them clearly. She was glad that her bestfriend was there too.

"Kagura-chaan!" Soyo cried and holds her hand.

"Sorry for doing this without asking, Otae-san... But we couldn't just do nothing." Kondou said while looking at his side avoiding any eye contacts.

"Relax. We're not here to say goodbyes. We're just here to escort the princess." Hijikata stared at the girl who is in a comatose. They bring Soyo-chan here just for me? Is this real?

"Stop with the condolences and funerals. Cut that crap out in front of the princess." The brown-haired boy walked closer to her bed and stopped at her side.

"She's not dropped dead yet. She's not like that. She's not going to die just because of this." She can't see his face but the others saw that for the second time, he's shaking. Just like one from his sister's funeral.

"Please rest easy, Princess. This one... this girl here, won't be dyin' until she and I settle a score." Okita looked at her and for the first time, she felt like standing up and hug everyone of them and say not to worry.

Okita goes to her side and holds her other hand. She just looked at him without saying anything. Not just because she doesn't want to, she just can't.

"So promise me China, don't go die until you and I settle a score." She just stared at him and tears started to fall down of her cheeks. Maybe if she was stronger, maybe if she just can take this planet's light.. Maybe she'll be with everyone longer.

Her tears won't stop so everyone walks closer and cried with her. Not the loud and annoying one, but they just stared at her, crying quietly. She looked at the guy who took her in his house. The guy who she loved. Not in a romantic way, but she loved him as her own father. She slowly reached her hand to Gintoki and he quickly grabbed it.

"D-d-don't cry...you idiot. We s-still have a job tomorrow..so please don't worry..about me. Please go rest.." Not showing his face, he shakes his head and holds Kagura's hands tightly as he could.

"W-what a bunch of idiots. *cough*" She smiled at them and composed herself. She looks at them one by one and said,

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow. So please go home and rest."

"You go first, Tama-chan.. Catherine, and Old hag. I'll go to the bar tomorrow and eat rice as much as I can." She forced a smile.

The three of them looked at her and refused what she just said. She glared at them and removed her oxygen mask. She sits up and looked at them.

"I told you I'll be there tomorrow so please go rest." They don't want to, because it's like if they leave.. They won't see her again.

They said their farewells and left. She sent everyone home. When it's Gintoki and Shinpachi's turn, the silver-haired man sits beside her and hugged her so tight, that she can't even breathe.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi said while looking at the door. Gintoki broke the hug and goes beside Shinpachi and raised his hand.

"7:30 am. Our job will be on 7:30 am. So sleep early." She just smiled and nodded. She looked at the guy who was left.

"China, don't say a thing. Just..just hear me out." She closed her eyes and holds his hands, slightly holds it tight.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll be the first person you'll see when you wake up. I'll be the first person to greet you good morning. So please, keep your promise." She nodded and opened her eyes. She saw him.. with tears.

"Y-y-yo..u look stupid." She smiled and holds his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you tomorrow.. That's a promise." He nodded and for the first time, the sadist showed a true smile.

"I love you, stupid sadist." He cried even more and holds her hands tighter. Kagura leaned closer and her lips touched his. The kiss lasts longer. They didn't even need to breathe. But she broke it.

"Go home now. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled and lays down again.

He felt it. If he goes home, he'll never see her again. He'll never see that face ever again. So he looked at her as long as he can. She smiled for him, and he remembered it. It will be the last smile that he'll ever see. He stands up, and opened the door.

"Goodnight." he slowly stepped out of the room and closed the door. Did he do the right thing? Of course. She promised. She's going to be there tomorrow.

Kagura smiled and closed her eyes.

_Goodnight._

* * *

Kagura broke a promise. A promise that she can't ever repay.

_Rest In Peace_

_November 3 - February 21_

_Here lies Kagura_

* * *

**I'm sorry I tried making an angst but.. it's ugly. ;A; I'm sorry. OTL**


End file.
